goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Ultra Eternity Part 1
Transcript * MrEmperorCJ: Oh god no! They're two Warren fans! There's Dora the Sex Lover and Harry! I'm coming to the Cook's house * walks to the Cook's house * MrEmperorCJ: Alan! There's 2 Warren fans, Harry and Dora the Sex Lover! And What did he do? * Alan: He told the Tai Chi Chasers and his principal to burn in Hell! I also told him he is grounded for Ultra Eternity! * MrEmperorCJ: Warren! You have gone way too long! * Mrs. Shaw: Yes MrEmperorCJ! Warren, you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * Warren: Oh for fuckity fuckity fuckity fuck fuck fucking sakes! Shut the fuck up you slut! I know the fuck are you saying you white nigga! * Alan: Warren! You don't say that to your teacher! * Warren: And I have something to say! * MrEmperorCJ: What is it? * Warren: I killed Scooby Doo! * Loud noise * Alan: Oh my fucking god! * MrEmperorCJ: Warren! How dare you kill Scooby Doo?! You just broke the Mystery Inc.'s tenth commandeths! * Mrs. Shaw: And he is one of the best students in school history and one of my favorite TV characters! * Alan: We're going to his funeral! * Warren: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Please! Not his funeral! * at Scooby Doo's funeral * Louis Armstrong's What a Wonderful World plays at Church and everyone cries * Mr. Stevens: We'll all miss our favorite student and TV character, Scooby Doo. He is in heaven! He got killed by a guy named Warren Cook. SpongeBob, come up * SpongeBob comes up * SpongeBob: Hi guys. I'm crying because of Scooby Doo's death. He is my bigggest fan. * Warren: Yay! No more stupid ass nigga Scooby Doo! Goodbye Forever! See you in Hell! * Alan: Warren Cook! How dare you say that to Scooby Doo who died? That's not very nice of you! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded permanently! Now get in the car! We're going home! * Warren walks into the car * MrEmperorCJ: Alan! I hate Warren Cook! Can I go to Wal-Mart and get a pack of nappies for Warren? * Alan: No! * MrEmperorCJ: Why not? * Alan: Because I already went to Wal-Mart, brought thousands of nappies for Warren. Thanks for the offer! * Alan walks away * Then I call Finn * MrEmperorCJ: Hello? Is this Finn? * Finn: Yes! What's the matter? * MrEmperorCJ: Warren killed Scooby Doo! * Finn: What? Warren killed Scooby Doo? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's It! I'm bringing the rest of my Tai Chi Chaser gang! I'm also bringing Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Josie, Valerie, Melody, SpongeBob, Patrick and others! * Later * Warren: 'Snoring sound' * Alan: Wake up! * Warren: What is it Dad? * Alan: Warren! Since you killed Scooby Doo, everything in your room, including your Disney stuff, is going to be demolished! * Warren: Please! Don't demolish them! * Much Later * Warren: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! * Alan: Now time to put a nappie on you! * puts a nappie on Warren * Warren: Ouch! That hurt! * doorbell * Alan: It's the visitors. Let's go! * To Be Continued Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded